den_of_mischieffandomcom-20200214-history
Player Actions
Initiative Every round, each person acts once, from highest initiative to lowest. Your initiative is determined by rolling 1d20 + your DEX bonus, and stays until the end of combat. If ties occur on the rolls for initiative, the person with the higher DEX modifier will be placed first. DUNGEON MASTER REMARK: If I skip you in turn order twice, you can have two turns. I hope to be able to use the Roll20 turn order function. Additionally, remember to set your initiative in Roll20, remember to first click your token before rolling initiative. If some participants are taken by surprise, the other ones get a free round before the surprised ones can act. Before the very first time you act in a combat, you are "flat-footed"; you don't get a DEX bonus to your armor class and can't make Attacks of Opportunity. Taking Actions On your turn can move a distance up to your speed and take one action. The order in which you take your actions does not matter. The players can even split up their movement action as long as it is not more than the speed the player's character has. Bonus Actions You can take a bonus action only when a Special Ability, spell or other feature of the game states that you can do something as a bonus action. You can only take one bonus action on your turn, so you must choose which bonus action to use when you have more than one available. You choose when to take a bonus action during your turn, unless the bonus action's timing is specified, and anything that deprives you or your ability to take actions also prevents you from taking a bonus action. Reactions A reaction is an instant response to a trigger of some kind, which can occur on your turn or on someone else's. The opportunity attack is the most common type of reaction. When you take a reaction you can't take another one until the start of your next turn. If the reaction interrupts another creature's turn, that creature can continue its turn right after the reaction. Free Actions You may use any number of Free Actions to communicate, interact with an object, or make basic observations. Movement and Position You can move a distance up to your speed. You can use as much or as little of your speed as you like on your turn. Your movement can include jumping, climbing, and swimming. Standing up from being prone costs an amount of movement equal to half your speed. You can move through a hostile creature's space only if the creature is at least two sizes larger or smaller than you. Actions in Combat Typical actions a player can take during their turn include: * Attack * Cast a Spell * Dash '(double your movement) * '''Disengage '(does not provoke attacks of opportunity) * 'Help '(Creature you help gains advantage on the next roll) * 'Hide '(DEX/Stealth check in an attempt to hide) * 'Ready '(an action that will resolve based on a condition) * '''Search * Use an Object/item Making an Attack # Choose a target # Determine modifiers # Resolve the attack Attack Rolls Roll a 1d20 and add the appropriate modifiers versus the targets AC. Upon a tie the attacker hits, a.k.a the defender loses on rolls. Common modifiers are ability modifier, typically Strength or Dexterity (finesse weapons), and the Proficiency Bonus. Example: I attack a gerblin with a greatsword which I am proficient in. I roll a 1d20 and add my proficiency bonus plus my strength modifier and compare that to the gerblin's AC. Range Attacks When using weapons with two ranges, the smaller number is the normal range and the larger number is the long range. When using the long range the player has to roll with disadvantage. When you make a ranged attack with a weapon, a spell or some other means, you have disadvantage on the attack roll if you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature who can see you and who is not incapacitated. When making a range attack with ammo(all except bullets), if the player when attacking rolls <10 they lose one ammunition. If the player rolls >10 they are able to retrieve the ammunition that they used. Melee Attacks When you are unarmed you can fight in melee by making an unarmed strike. Instead of using a weapon to make a melee weapon attack, you can use a punch, kick, head-butt, or similar forceful blow. On a hit, an unarmed strike deals bludgeoning damage equal to 1 + Strength Modifier, unless you're a Monk class. Damage roll from an unarmed strike is 1 + STR modifier. Two-Weapon Fighting When you take the Attack Action and attack with a light melee weapon that you're holding in one hand, you can use a bonus action to attack with a different light melee weapon that you're holding in the other hand. You don't add your ability modifier to the damage of the bonus attack, unless that modifier is negative. If either weapon has the 'Thrown' property, you can throw the weapon, instead of making a melee attack with it. Grappling When you want to grab a creature or wrestle with it, you can use the Attack Action to make a Special Melee Attack, a grapple. If you want to grab a creature or wrestle with it, you can use the Attack Action, this attack replaces one of them. The target of your grapple must be no more than one size larger than you and must be within your reach. Using at least one free hand, you try to seize the target by making a grapple check instead of an attack roll: a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the target’s STR (Athletics) or DEX (Acrobatics) check (the target chooses the ability to use). If you succeed, you subject the target to the grappled condition (see Conditions ). The condition specifies the things that end it, and you can release the target whenever you like (no action required). Shoving a Creature Using the Attack action, you can make a Special melee attack to shove a creature, either to knock it prone or push it away from you. If you’re able to make multiple attacks with the Attack action, this attack replaces one of them. The target must be no more than one size larger than you and must be within your reach. Instead of Making an Attack roll, you make a STR (Athletics) check contested by the target’s STR (Athletics) or DEX (Acrobatics) check (the target chooses the ability to use). If you win the contest, you either knock the target prone or push it 5 feet away from you. Hiding DM decides when circumstances are appropriate for hiding. Make a DEX (Stealth) check and the DM decides if the roll is successful in the circumstance the player is in. You are discovered when you stop hiding, or the check is contested by the WIS(Perception) check. Cover * Half Cover - Has a +2 bonus to AC and DEX saving throws. A target has half cover if an obstacle blocks at least half of its body. * 3/4 Cover - Has a +5 bonus to AC and DEX saving throws. A target has 3/4 cover is an obstacle blocks at least 3/4 of its body. * Total Cover - Can't be targeted by an attack or a spell, although some spells can reach suck a target by including it in an area of effect. A target has total cover when an obstacle provides total cover. Unseen Attackers When attacking unseen targets you have disadvantage on the attack roll. Additionally, if a creature cannot see you, you have advantage on attack rolls. If the target is not in the location you targeted you automatically miss, but the DM typically just says that the attack missed or not. Unique Combat This section covers unique combat situations, including Attacks of Opportunity, Underwater Combat, and Mounted Combat. Attacks of Opportunity In a fight, everyone is constantly watching for a chance to strike an enemy who is fleeing or passing by. You can make an opportunity attack when a hostile creature that you can see moves out of your reach. Two kinds of actions can provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Moving out of threatened square (reach) and performing an action within a threatened square. Specifically, when a range attack is made within a players' character's reach that provokes an opportunity attack from an enemy creature. You can avoid provoking opportunity attacks by taking the disengage action. Additionally, you don't provoke an opportunity attack when you teleport or when someone or something moves you without using your movement, action, or reaction. Explanation of Reach Most creatures of Medium or smaller size have a reach of only 5 feet. However, Small and Medium creatures wielding weapons with the 'Reach' property can threaten more squares than a typical creature. Most larger creatures than Medium have a natural reach of 10 feet or more. DUNGEON MASTER REMARK: I consider two diagonal squares to be considered approximately 15 feet when considering the area a creature can threaten with Reach when using weapons and attacks. Underwater Combat Fighting underwater has the following rules applied. When making a melee weapon attack, a creature that does not have a swimming speed (either natural or granted by magic) has disadvantage on the attack roll unless the weapon is a dagger, javelin, shortsword, spear or trident. A ranged weapon attack automatically misses a target beyond the weapon's normal range. Even against a target within normal range, the attack roll has disadvantage unless the weapon is a crossbow, a net, or a weapon that is thrown like a javelin (including a spear, trident, or dart). Creatures and objects that are fully immersed in water have resistance to fire damage. Mounted Combat A willing creature that is at least one size larger than you and that has an appropriate anatomy can serve as a mount, using the following rules. Mounting and Dismounting Once during your move, you can mount a creature that is within 5 feet of you or dismount. Doing so costs an amount of movement equal to half your speed. If an effect moves your mount against its will while you are on it, you must succeed on a DC 10 DEX saving throw or fall off the mount, landing Prone in a space within 5 feet of it. If you're knocked Prone while mounted, you must make the same DC 10 DEX saving throw. If your mount is knocked Prone, you can use your reaction to dismount it as it falls and land on your feet. Otherwise, you are dismounted and fall Prone in a space within 5 feet of it. Controlling a Mount While you are mounted, you have two options. You can either control the mount or allow it to act independently. Intelligent creatures such as dragons act independently. You can control a mount only if it has been trained to accept a rider. Domesticated horses, donkeys, and similar creatures are assumed to have such training. The initiative of a controlled mount changes to match yours when you mount it. It moves as you direct it, and it has only three action options: Dash, Disengage, and Dodge. A controlled mount can move and act even on the turn that you mount it. An independent mount retains its place in the initiative order. Bearing a rider puts no restrictions on the actions the mount can take, and it moves and acts as it wishes. It might flee from combat, rush to attack and devour a badly injured foe, or otherwise act against your wishes. In either case, if the mount provokes and opportunity attack while you are on it, the attack can target you or the mount.